


Falling into You

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Cute, Exes, Exes to Lovers, M/M, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soonyoung finds his ex on the street and they go to a café.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 17





	Falling into You

**Author's Note:**

> It was easy falling in love with you again, like losing my place in a book and then retracing my steps back into the past, to find the part in the story I left off. - "Love Looks Pretty on You" by LEAV

Soonyoung needed to rush by the busy streets of Seoul. In SVT ent, there will be a new boygroup and Soonyoung needed to make the choreography and placement for the group. Also on top of that, his high school reunion is soon, although he didn't want to go, Seokmin and Seungkwan are going. Soonyoung would have to go to complete the legendary BooSeokSoon trio back in high school. What was he afraid of? His exes? No way, they've all grown to be more mature and less selfish.

Although he needed to brush passed people on the streets, he spotted a kitten meowing and a man hunched over, glasses perched on his nose bridge, and the man cooing at he kitten. "Aww you little baby, what's wrong?" Soonyoung barely heard it with the chitter chattering of the street. He approached the man since he seemed familiar. Soonyoung had tiptoed his way to the hunched over man.

Jeon Wonwoo? He hasn't seen him since senior year of high school. Well it was awkward. They're exes, not that it ended in a bad way, well kind of, Wonwoo just felt under pressure of being in college soon and having to do the transfers to university.

He had yelled at Soonyoung before they broke up, since Soonyoung really had no idea of what to do and was a free spirit. Wonwoo screamed at him when Soonyoung was clinging to him. He felt that they were strained. Soonyoung was the one to do it, but he felt like it affected him the most. Wonwoo had a few tears as Soonyoung broke down like a dam. He had to room with Seungkwan and Seokmin in a dorm since they all went to Rose Quartz University.

Then he never saw Wonwoo again, until now.

Soonyoung tapped the other's shoulder as the other jumped, turning around. "Kwon?" He tucked his lip behind his teeth in an unsure manner. Soonyoung stood there. He got his attention, but what to do now?

"Oh. Sorry I thought you were someone else, goodbye!" He exclaimed as he waved and turned around, heading back to the streets. Searching for a way to SVT ent. Oh god that was awkward. What would he do if he saw Wonwoo at the reunion? Soonyoung shook his head at the thought and looked around. Taking a step before he felt a warmth in his hand.

"I'm sorry Kwon." Wonwoo sighed as he looked up at the person in front of him.

Soonyoung didn't know how to react, they were exes now. He nodded, "I have to go, bye Won. Woo.." Soonyoung tried to move forward as Wonwoo held his ground. His lips in a pout, "Hey, can I at least have your number so we can chat sometime?" Wonwoo asked as Soonyoung thought about it. They can either rekindle their relationship, or be kind of awkward. He decided the first idea. "It's XXX-XXX-XXXX, now I'll have to go. They're waiting for me." Soonyoung nodded as he shook off Wonwoo's hand and ran. Running through the crosswalk, he would've been able to walk to the company if he hadn't met Wonwoo.

He has to take the bus, Soonyoung paid for the bus fare as he scrambled in a seat, seeing Seokmin there with someone else. Ahh, it was Lee Jihoon, known as WOOZI, he was the producer for the new boygroup. Also known as Seokmin's boyfriend. How did Seokmin even bother him as to even be his boyfriend? Their love was strange, Soonyoung wondered as Seokmin's bright eyes spotted Soonyoung and called him over. "Soon! Over here!" He smiled brightly as he nodded, trudging passed people as he headed towards the couple. Sitting next to them as he spotted Jihoon and Seokmin's hands intertwined. That was cute.

"Well what has you here?" Seokmin asked as Soonyoung responded, "Code Purple." Seokmin gasped, "Purple? I never thought it would happen, well if he still even lived in Korea! I thought he went to the U.S to pursue his dreams of literature!" Seokmin exaggerated his voice as Soonyoung laughed. "What happened with you two?" He saw Jihoon's cap over his face as his head was turned down. "We woke up late and my Jihoon has to go to work, but I had to drag him out of bed. He's asleep right now." Seokmin explained with a fond look over at Jihoon, bringing their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kissing Jihoon's hand.

Jihoon's face was red as Soonyoung wondered, was this guy really asleep?

"He isn't sleeping! I see his face!" Soonyoung exclaimed as Seokmin lifted up Jihoon's face by his chin and cooed. "Aww he's shy right now." Seokmin squished Jihoon's cheeks and laughed. Jihoon reddened as he hid his face in Seokmin's shoulder.

Soonyoung smiled, they were cute together.

The bus paused as he and Jihoon got up, waving a Seokmin and leaving the bus and heading towards the company building. "We'll both be late, hurry up." Jihoon muttered as Soonyoung rolled his eyes, and the regular Jihoon is back. They ran to the building as they went to the boygroup's dance practice room and sat down. "Hey UQIK! Jihoon and I are here to watch your performance of Atlas!" Soonyoung grinned as the boys cheered, getting into placement.

Soonyoung and Jihoon applauded as the Soonyoung looked at the list, Jung Wonwoo. He smiled. "Wonwoo you did better than last time!" He complimented the boy as he bowed.

"Minhyung work on your vocals a tiny bit more." Jihoon stated as he put a thumbs up, Minhyung bowing and nodding.

Jihoon and Soonyoung bowed as they left. It's done! The group would be debuting soon since Jihoon had taken care of the B-Sides. They walked out of the building as Soonyoung checked his phone. Wonwoo had texted him.

  * Hey Soonyoung it's Wonwoo, 



if you get this, go to the café near SVT ent,

it's called Melody Café. At four pm.

\- hey its soonyoung! im going there right now! ^•-•^

Soonyoung checked his phone and gasped, he's five minutes late! He bowed to Jihoon and ran off as Jihoon left. Going the opposite way probably towards Seungkwan, Seokmin, and his place. Soonyoung spotted the café, running in while huffing and puffing. Seeing Wonwoo's head perk up, grinning softly as he saw Soonyoung's face. Soonyoung couldn't help but grin back. his smile bunching his cheeks up as he waved. He ran to Wonwoo's table taking a sear and smiling.

Wonwoo started, "I'm sorry for what happened years ago, here's my apology gift." He looked away as the waiter gave Soonyoung a cookie crumble frappuccino. Soonyoung's mouth dropped as he immediately started sipping the drink. Wonwoo watching him with a slight smile. "You still remember Wonwoo?" He started to tear up as his smile widened. Wonwoo leaned over and wiped away Soonyoung's tears, backing up when he realized what he was doing. "Oh I'm sorry Kwon." He sighed as he sat back down, fiddling with his thumbs.

Soonyoung raised his head and sniffled, "Well I still have this" Soonyoung brought put his phone and showed Wonwoo a charm he had attached to his phone. It was Wonwoo's cat charm he gave Soonyoung when they got together. Wonwoo couldn't help it, the sides of his mouth lifted as he held the charm in his warm palm. Soonyoung giggled softly as he fiddled his thumbs.

Wonwoo gazed at the smiling boy, god, I have so many things to tell you, Wonwoo thought as he saw Soonyoung grinning, his cheeks poking out. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean the things I said, that you wouldn't be successful if you were just sitting around all day and being a rock. That you would be shit in a few years. I know, I was stressed." Soonyoung nodded as he responded "Those were mean things to say, I wanted to break up with you if you were always going to hurt me. Then you never even batted an eye." Soonyoung sniffled as Wonwoo tapped Soonyoung's feet with his shoe. "I'll take you out today, not as a date, just to rekindle our relationship."

Soonyoung lifted his head again, blushing as he fiddled with his fingers, nodding. "Okay Won." He sat up and held the drink, walking out with Wonwoo following behind him. He placed the cash on the table and followed Soonyoung. He grabbed Soonyoung's hand, holding him back, swinging their hands back and forth. Soonyoung was flustered, he glanced at Wonwoo and sipped the drink. "Soonyoung, you want to go to the cat café?" "Yeah sure" Soonyoung grinned as he looked down at their hands. Wonwoo nodded as he swung their hands, grabbing Soonyoung's hand and rushing towards the cafè. Cheering as Wonwoo paid to play with the kitten.

Soonyoung launched himself at the kittens, laying down on the floor. The kittens shrieking and pouncing on Soonyoung's chest. Wonwoo sighed, grinning again, "Kwon, they aren't puppies, they get scared easily." He picked up three of the kittens and cuddled them with his cheek. Soonyoung sat up, nodding as he held one cat, it showed it's paws in his face. "Aww cute!" Soonyoung cooed at the kitten.

Wonwoo stared fondly at the other, going over and pinching his cheek. "You're still as cute as ever." Soonyoung blushed again, holding the kitten. Wonwoo chuckled as he ruffled his hair. Soonyoung stood up, placing the kitten down to get food for the cats, picking up a bowl and filling it up. Until he heard, "Mr. Kwon!" Two teens ran over, cheering and smiling.

Soonyoung looked over as he saw the two trainees about to debut. "Minhyung and Wonwoo! What are you doing here? Aren't you two supposed to be practicing?" Soonyoung placed down the bowl for the cats.

Wonwoo's head turned where Soonyoung was, talking to teenagers as he heard his own name. What? He was confused until Soonyoung started to laugh. He felt a pang in his chest, why? It's his ex for god sakes! Maybe he was still protective over Soonyoung.

Soonyoung laughed as the boys' excuse for going out of the company building was to play with cats since Minhyung wanted to. He shook his head and patted the two boys, "You're lucky you guys ran into me instead of Jihoon, he would've told on you two." Soonyoung chuckled and pushed the two. "Now go back to SVT ent."

"Yes sir!" They bowed and ran off, Minhyung had a kitten in one hand. He realized and quickly placed it down before following Wonwoo.

Soonyoung turned back to Wonwoo with a refreshed smile. "Who were those two?" Wonwoo asked out of curiosity. "Oh! Those are my babies!" He giggled and his cheeks rose up just thinking about those two. "Babies?" Wonwoo tilted his head as Soonyoung nodded. "My Minhyung and Wonwoo" He hummed as it was Wonwoo's turn to blush. He blushed as Soonyoung laughed, pushing his shoulder playfully and clarifying, "Wonwoo and Minhyung are trainees for the new boygroup in SVT ent." "Oh you finally did it?" Wonwoo grinned, remembering when Soonyoung wanted to work for SVT ent. Soonyoung snuggled into Wonwoo's shoulder. "Sorry, I know we're just rekindling our relationship, but I'm exhausted." He sighed, shutting his eyes.

Wonwoo patted Soonyoung's back. "Oh. Okay, I can take you home if you want?" Wonwoo held Soonyoung up and holds him by his back and heads out of the cafè. They left as Wonwoo asked, "Where exactly do you live?" Soonyoung snuggled even closer as Wonwoo turned red, he was burning up. How did he develop a crush for Soonyoung again?

"Serenity 171717" Soonyoung mumbled into Wonwoo's neck, Wonwoo ordered a taxi, placing Soonyoung on his lap as Wonwoo held him, waiting until it got to the location. Wonwoo asked again, "Which floor?" "5, room number 13" Soonyoung muttered as he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo again. Wonwoo stepped into the elevator, finding the number 5, pressing it and the elevator rose up. Wonwoo stepped out with Soonyoung in his arms, fast asleep. He knocked on the door as a smaller guy opened the door.

After he saw Soonyoung, the guy's face frowned. "Seok! Soonyoung's here!" The man's hair was disheveled. The supposed Seokmin got out, grinning as he waved at Wonwoo. "Nice to see you again! Thanks for bringing our Soonyoungie home!" Seokmin grabbed Soonyoung from Wonwoo as he held onto the sleeping one's hand for a second more. Hm. Those two are still friends. Seokmin had messy hair and red lips. Wonwoo shrugged as he left, bowing. "You're welcome Seokmin. I'll see you two at the reunion." Wonwoo turned around and went to his own apartment.

Seokmin laughed as he earned a glare from Jihoon, "Just put him in his room so we can continue." Jihoon wiggled his eyebrows as Seokmin laughed harder. "Okay my Hoonie" He hummed in a sing song way and placed Soonyoung in his room, tucking him in as Jihoon waited downstairs. Seokmin was so going to blackmail Soonyoung with this information that he was with Wonwoo!

Seokmin headed back to Jihoon as he pecked his lips.

After a few hours, Soonyoung woke up in shock, Wonwoo! He thought as he woke up in his bed, confused as he looked around, rolling in his bed as peeking out downstairs to see Jihoon and Seokmin cuddling on the couch, watching a K-Drama that Seokmin was starting. It was called Heirs. Jihoon didn't really watch dramas, but he would watch them for Seokmin so that he could spend time with his boyfriend. Soonyoung always wondered why they weren't already married. Seungkwan tapped Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Good morning Mister Met Wonwoo without telling me." Seungkwan snarked, Soonyoung blushing. "Wait how do you know?" Soonyoung was utterly confused and red as a tomato. He questioned how until Seungkwan explained, "Seokmin told me. Wonwoo dropped you off here."

"Oh. Oh! I even snuggled into his neck!" Soonyoung whined in embarrassment as Seungkwan poked Soonyoung, "You're fine! If Wonwoo would've hated you, he would've pushed you off. So I think you're fine hyung." Seungkwan teased. "Don't forget to bring me as your plus one for the reunion! There needs to be BooSeokSoon!" He explained with a pout that Soonyoung laughed at. "Sure!" Soonyoung nodded as Seokmin was Jihoon's plus one, somehow Soonyoung never saw him in highschool, but Seokmin and Jihoon met in highschool where they had choir competitions. They got together Jihoon's senior year. He remembered Seokmin whining about not seeing Jihoon after he had graduated before Seokmin because of their one year age difference.

Soonyoung really only focused on his friends back that in senior year, because of, Wonwoo.

Oh right! He needed to thank the other for bringing him home!

He pulled out his phone, playing with the cat charm before texting Wonwoo.

\- hey wonwoo thank you for bringing me home!

i really appreciate it! i can pay you back later!

Immediately, there was a ring of his phone, that was quick.

  * You're welcome!



Maybe pay me back

by taking me out!

Soonyoung giggled at the response, he started to think of where to go. He searched through his brain for memories of them together that made him laugh. Oh! The soccer field!

\- maybe the soccer field near rq park?

  * Yeah of course!



Those memories made Wonwoo fond, thinking of how he felt frustrated when Seungkwan and Soonyoung kept kicking past Wonwoo, making it into the goal. He would also act pouty and Soonyoung would shower his face in kisses. Kisses. He blushed at the idea.

Wonwoo thought of when he took Soonyoung out on dates, he would be all shy and blushing. Soonyoung would look up at him and he would pucker his lips and Wonwoo would kiss him. Those memories were soft, but those were a decade ago. They were twenty eight now, they were older, but Soonyoung still acts like a kid.

Soonyoung nodded as he typed again while eating at the dinner table with Seokmin, Jihoon, and Seungkwan. He placed his phone down.

\- im going to bring the snacks

and drinks so dont worry!

  * Okay, let's meet at rq park and 



then go to the indoor sports park

Wonwoo read his text over as he didn't find it to be right, so he added a smiley face to make it more playful.

\- Okay, let's meet at rq park and

then go to the indoor sports park :D

Tomorrow after your work, at four.

Soonyoung grinned as he read the text and Seungkwan snatched his phone, "Hey Kwan!"

"You're going on another date with your ex?" He suggested with wiggling eyebrows as Soonyoung flushed. "No it's not a date I'm just making it up to him when I slept on his shoulder!" He sputtered as Seokmin cackled, Jihoon looking at his lover and poking his cheek, smiling softly.

"We'll wait till a few weeks and you'll be all over each other!" Seungkwan said with a loud voice, Soonyoung shushing him since they had neighbors.

Well Soonyoung wished that would happen. Since he was falling for Wonwoo all over again.

He shoveled all the rice in his mouth and finished his dinner, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed, he wanted tomorrow to hurry up and get on it's way. Soonyoung quickly fell asleep as hours pass, the rest of his roommates falling asleep as well. Soonyoung's eyes snapped open to the dark, whining at the ringing of his phone, picking it up. "Yes? Kwon Soonyoung here!" His morning voice croaked as he heard Wonwoo's deep honey-like voice.

"I just wanted to hear you again." He chuckled and it bounced off of Soonyoung's room walls. "Uhm.." Soonyoung blushed. "I wanted to hear from you again too, but not this early!" He whined into the phone as Wonwoo laughed again. "Well do you feel like meeting right now? At the park, but just chilling and we can go to my apartment." Wonwoo added. "Yeah sure!" Soonyoung felt like he wanted to pursue Wonwoo again. Putting on his fluffy jacket he got from Junhui, another choreographer from SVT ent. He zipped it up and put on slippers. Tip toeing out of the apartment and running to the park that wasn't that far. Seeing Wonwoo in a coat, his eyes almost coaxed to sleeping and big bunny slippers on. Soonyoung laughed at his appearance and ran to him.

"Let's go Wonwoo!" He clung onto the other as Wonwoo picked him up, "Just like the old times" He smirked and Soonyoung blushed, remembering in junior year, he kept sneaking out of his house to see Wonwoo.

Wonwoo never let go of Soonyoung until he got into his apartment. Soonyoung hopped off of Wonwoo's hold and ran to a kitten that was mewling. "Hey! Isn't this the kitten I was holding? You bought-" Soonyoung checked below there to see the gender. "Her?" "Yes she's already neutered. I've decided to call her Wonyoung." Soonyoung blushed, it was a combination of their names. "Is it our names together?" Wonwoo blushed, how the heck did Soonyoung catch on? "No." He panicked as he saw Soonyoung's expression dim.

Soonyoung nodded slowly as he pouted, Wonwoo inched closer to him and took his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. "I'm sorry Kwon. I really am. I think I'm falling for you again. It's so easy to." Wonwoo spoke as Soonyoung blushed.

It was a few weeks since that day, and Soonyoung was going on more dates with Wonwoo. But they weren't dating, Soonyoung wasn't sure what they even were. He just made excuses like he accidentally spilt coffee on Wonwoo's jacket and has to pay for it by hanging out.

The day of the reunion, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jihoon, and himself sat on the couch. "Soonie, we know you're lying to us.." Seokmin started with a sad expression that all of them wore in front of Soonyoung. Their expressions started to rise once Seungkwan said, "You've been dating Wonwoo without telling us!" Soonyoung's cheeks were red as he nodded slowly. "You can say that." "What?" Seokmin asked out of confusion, he thought they had got the answer right!

"I don't know we are. We just give playful kisses on the cheeks and forehead."

Seungkwan sighed, "Kwon Hoshi, the best choreographer of SVT ent. Conflicted about feelings for a guy he had loved junior to senior year. You big dumbass!" Seungkwan laughed as Soonyoung whined."Don't say that!" Seokmin and Jihoon were in their own world. Seungkwan grimaced as the two kissed in front of their roommates.

The reunion was now, BooSeokSoon were backstage, dressing up in their red suits. "Remember the song guys?" Seungkwan asked as they all nodded. "Just do it!" They cheered as the trio went on stage, the crowd roared as the three of them waved before getting into position to sing their song. They all danced like it was their last and soon enough, the song was over. They all panted, sweaty and they smiled at each other.

Soonyoung spotted Wonwoo in the crowd clapping. Oh god he was handsome. He had his hair slicked back and his features intensified. Soonyoung waved back as he earned a smile from Wonwoo.

The trio sat down backstage as Jihoon and Wonwoo went in the resting room. "Aish this Kim Mingyu." Soonyoung heard Seungkwan mutter as he called Mingyu, Soonyoung never knew how Seungkwan and Mingyu got together, they would just bicker all the time.

Wonwoo pulled out flowers as they were fake due to Wonwoo's pollen allergy that Soonyoung some how remembered. Soonyoung laughed as he took them. "Will you date me again?" Wonwoo asked with tears in his eyes as Soonyoung's jaw dropped. "Yes yes yes of course Won!" He giggled and jumped on Wonwoo.

They were now dating. Soonyoung couldn't believe it. Maybe Wonwoo was his soulmate. "And also I did name Wonyoung after us, I panicked." Wonwoo explained as Soonyoung cackled, snuggling into Wonwoo's ear.


End file.
